The Rain
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: You never really appreciate something until its almost taken from you


The rain plip-plopped a steady beat into the puddles and the sky was a continuous blanket of grey-black as Sammy pulled her beat up hand-me-down car into the Acosta's noticeably empty driveway. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the stormy backlash of rain and wind and stepped gingerly outside, the car door slamming shut behind her with a resounding thud. Racing across the shimmering asphalt, Sammy skirted around potted plants and shrubs, the miserable cold rain penetrating her thin tank top and skirt.

Casey's lips were on hers as soon as he opened the door, his body pleasantly warm against the damp chill of her skin. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her long and deep before backing her roughly against the wall.

"Didn't expect to see you until tonight," he murmured longingly, his eyes finding hers before wandering to her chest, his gaze lingering on her bra, the black lace now conspicuous through the sodden material of her top.

"I know, I was passing by and I couldn't resist," Sammy smiled tenderly, eagerly returning his kiss and running a hand gently over his still-bruised cheek.

Despite all the odds, in spite of what the doctors had said and what everyone had feared, Casey had survived the hit and run with minimal damage. His injuries were almost healed, the scratches on his face, once a bright, livid red, now faded to a dusky pink, his bruises practically non-existent and miraculously, he had even been deemed fit to resume full training and most importantly, his place on the Emerson team.

Sammy had always known she'd loved Casey but she hadn't been prepared for the almost gut wrenching reality of exactly how much, until those excruciating hours she spent waiting in the lonely chaos of the hospital emergency room.

He was due to go back to SM University in the morning and Sammy felt sick, almost wishing a flu or a sickness on him if it meant he would stay for another week.

"You're soaking," he murmured softly, tracing his finger along the path of a fallen raindrop. He looked at her for a moment and with trembling fingers peeled the sodden material away from her skin, Sammy staring at him in shock as she stood there shivering in her black bra, her bare legs poking out from beneath her pale-pink skirt, that she absolutely despised but her jeans were in the wash.

Unconcerned, Casey pressed his lips to her neck, dropping to his knees and trailing kisses down her chest as he impatiently unbuttoned her skirt, Sammy mumbling half-heartedly in protest.

This violated every boundary they had ever established in their relationship, but Sammy soon found herself giving into the sweetness of his touch, returning kisses and ripping off his clothes with the same energy and excitement, until they were standing opposite one another, suddenly shy and uncertain, the brown hair falling around her shoulders and partly covering her breasts, not providing near enough protection on her otherwise bare skin.

The air was cold and Sammy shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her arms.

"We need to get you into the shower," Casey decided, unable to keep a grin off his face as he spotted his girlfriend looking at him suspiciously. "I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything," he returned defensively, pulling her into his arms, sudden euphoria coursing through her veins at the forbiddenness of the act.

Sammy was surprised by the firmness of his hand over hers, the decisiveness of his actions as he led her up the stairs, but was even more surprised by her response as she followed him blindly behind.

Casey couldn't keep his eyes off of her and that knowledge alone gave her power, made her feel a little more in control. She was filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness but she hadn't time to think as he pulled her into his arms again, his mouth warm on hers, his cock pressing hard against her stomach. The water streaming down their skin added a whole other element of excitement.

Kissing her deeply, Casey pinned her against the cool tiles of the shower wall, his fingers running down the flat plane of her stomach, Sammy gasping in pleasure as they dipped in between her thighs.

"You okay?" he whispered, gazing in awe as she cautiously explored his body, her hand sliding over the slick flesh.

"Oh God, keep doing that," he managed, his voice rough with longing, pressing his fingers inside her until she was trembling with pleasure.

It was ecstasy, the feel of him against her, the sheer anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Pinning her to the shower wall, his hands covering hers, Casey kissed her deeply, his eyes closed as he pressed hot, wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, before looking up and gazing at her with such desire in his eyes, Sammy was left momentarily stunned.

"Do you want to do this?"

Her hand closed over his in answer and Sammy led him to the bed, her bare limbs gleaming as he straddled her naked form. His hands brushed across her wet, shivering skin and then his lips were on hers, as he edged cautiously inside her, gauging her every reaction, giving her the chance to back out before it was too late. But she didn't, Sammy crying out with a strange mixture of pain and exhilaration as he thrust into her for the first time.

"Are you okay, Sams?" Casey whispered, laying a hand gently on her face, relieved when she managed a weak, shaky smile.

It was blurry after that, the pain undeniable, but so too was the euphoria that spread through her, the grip of his embrace almost suffocating as he came long and hard inside her.

Afterwards, the sheet wrapped in a tangled mess around them, Sammy and Casey lay back in thoughtful silence, apart on the bed, Casey's hand trailing across her bare skin their only connection. It felt lonely somehow, and Sammy pushed herself onto her elbows and gazed at Casey. He was smiling as he reached up and kissed her, pulling her back down into the warmth of his arms.

"That was amazing," he whispered, the slow thud of his heartbeat heavy in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. "You know, I didn't think it was possible for me to love you any more than I already do," Casey murmured thoughtfully, brushing her hair away from her face and peering into her eyes.

"And?" Sammy asked softly, fascinated by how perfectly natural it felt to be lying naked in his arms.

"I think you've just done it," he sighed ruefully, smiling as Sammy melted into his arms for another kiss. "How the hell am I going to go back to school without you?"

"You don't need to," Sammy replied softly, shifting onto her side and gazing up at him, damp tangles of hair falling over her face. "I'm going to go with you. I don't want us to be apart either, especially after this," she added shyly, a blush creeping across her cheeks as Casey leaned in and kissed her softly.

"That's good, because my plans on kidnapping you and taking you back with me weren't working out all that well," he confided teasingly, his fingers warm on her skin before he caught sight of the clock ticking on the wall. "Now, as much as I love you, Sammy, and would love to stay in bed all day with you, my dad will be home any minute and this is one conversation I'm not willing to have."

Half an hour later, Warren bustled through the door, shaking out raindrops from his oversized golf umbrella and grumbling about the weather. Carefully composed, her hair smooth and neat beneath a narrow black headband and her clothes dry, having being hastily shoved in the tumble dryer, Sammy sat opposite Casey, their blank, innocent expressions belying all that had happened between them that afternoon.

"You two get up to anything exciting?" he asked warmly as he set out a plate of sandwiches in front of the couple, well accustomed to Sammy's tendency for landing his son in all sorts of danger.

Sammy almost choked as she made eye contact with Casey, a similar expression of horror on his face.

"You could say that," Casey replied lightly, sharing a secret smile with his girlfriend before turning his attention to his cheese and pickle sandwich.

**Yo. So heres how it is. I decided to upload my perverted stories but the thing is, I was already on FF. You've probably read my stories. But I wanted to write some Ms without being judged an so that I could write my other non perverted stories in peace. Maybe it doesn't make sense to you and I get it but hey. If I don't get bitched out for these things, and someone guesses who I am, so be it. Until then, peace.**


End file.
